Asari Revelations
by PharmNate
Summary: A race as old as the Asari certainly has a few skeletons in their closet. Shepard is about to discover one secret that just might turn his world completely upside down. Contains M/M romance with Shepard and an OC. First story here, would love feedback.


_This is my first fan fiction. I have done a little writing in the past, but it's been quite some time. I have what I think is a unique concept, though I haven't read through other fan fics extensively to know that. Please don't roll your eyes at the end of the chapter. I have good plans/explanations in the works. Just FYI this is a M/M romance fic. _

_Please enjoy and leave feedback._

**Shepard**

The familiar lurch of the Normandy dropping from FTL travel jerked Shepard from his internal musings. He looked up to see the face of his closest friend looking concerned.

"Shepard?" Liara asked, "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I know Project Base is weighing heavily on you. Both the choice you were forced to make as well as the implications for your upcoming …visit to Earth. I worry about you Adam."

"Liara, I've missed you." Shepard said squeezing her upper arm gently. He laughed lightly. "You needn't worry, I have faced worse and came out the other side."

She returned his grin. "Well you tend to almost kill yourself daily, and sometimes succeed. I thought I'd at least ask."

He nodded still smiling. "Though it's both of us risking our lives today."

"That is true." Liara said her smile faltering, replaced by grave lines on her beautiful blue skin.

Commander Shepard stood up and walked to the cabin's window. Joker was moving them in briskly. Better to get this over with soon, he thought. The massive structure that was the Omega Space station lay before them. From this vantage it looked silent, sleeping even. Shepard knew all too well that Omega was as vicious an animal as they came. And he was about to poke it with a stick.

**Ellius**

"You are certain the only way in is this docking bay?" Ellius asked the armored Asari in front of him.

"Yes, per our extensive reconnaissance." She replied succinctly.

Ellius spoke to a group of seven Asari mercenaries. They were a tough bunch: serious, deadly and completely loyal to Aria - the current Mistress of Omega. The small group stood in one of Omega's numerous shipping districts. There was a long narrow platform ahead of them. The entrance to a massive warehouse lay at the end. The docking platform was teeming with mercs who appeared to be clearing out. Cargo littered the platform of all shapes and sizes. It created a maze like effect on the platform. Small shuttles were being loaded constantly as massive boxes were extracted from the warehouse.

"Damn, this is _not_ going to be very fun. We are wide open." He sighed. "Alright, here's the plan: Athela and Dundari you stay with me. Keep enemy fire from me long enough so I can get the rest inside. Afterwards we can mop up and make sure they don't get any surprises from the rear."

Ellius paused and gave the remaining Asari mercenaries a wink. They sighed at his crude attempt at humor and collectively rolled their eyes.

"You five think you can make the hit quickly? They will have back-up coming and the three of us won't be able to hold a full squad of merc's out for blood."

The five Asari nodded with confidence.

"We will be in and out Ellius. Just hold the door and keep the engines running."

Ellius chuckled. "Alright ladies, positions. Be ready to head right up the middle."

The team readied for the advance. The five infiltrating Asari stood before Ellius, while the other two readied their weapons at his flanks. Ellius made one last glance in their immediate area before setting his weapon down and closing his eyes. This wasn't simple biotic combat, he would be pulling on deep wells he hadn't explored since his time with the Justicars ten years ago. Training under Aria had focused on…other talents.

His eyes fluttered opened and he jutted his hands forward. The familiar glowing brilliance of biotic energy erupted and flowed down the middle of the platform like blue fire. A slight raise of Ellius's arms brought the sapphire energy outward to the sides, like parting a body of water. It swept the mercs away from the middle giving the Asari a straight, albeit obstacle ridden, path to the warehouse. The team knew their cue and sprinted forward. A few mercs were tossed from the platform. They quickly fell out of sight but their screams persisted until slowing fading into oblivion. There was a localized atmosphere here on the shipping docks only kept in place by a mass effect field. Falling would eventually end in the inky blackness of space. Ellius felt a quiet pang thrum through him at the loss of life, but he shook it off as he was trained and concentrated at the job at hand.

Mercs began to fight back against the biotic wave, largely with no success. Just as the team made the final stretch to the warehouse and disappeared inside, Ellium felt his energy wavering and he let the biotic barrier fall. He knelt momentarily catching his breath and picked up his assault rifle.

"Alright girls," he smirked to the two Asari at his sides. Let's have a little fun. He rose to his feet and launched himself down onto the platform with a cry.

**Shepard**

He had elected to leave the rest of the squad behind. This fight was Liara T'Soni's – a fight he offered his help with. It was only recently Liara had acquired the position of Shadow Broker – the most informed person in the Galaxy. And as information is power – she had heaps of that as well. The transition was smooth and Liara was able to assume the role without much trouble. Unfortunately one major informant, Al Seed, who had been very close to the Shadow Broker had suspicions, and those suspicions were spreading. Al Seed was a merc lord of the worst kind. His hands were deep in slaver money and assassinations. Liara had to make an example of him, and she had decided to do so personally, with Shepard's help of course. They arrived at the warehouse in Omega just in time to see the massive biotic attack on the mercenaries.

"Who is that!" Liara said, her voice rising in surprise.

"I don't know Liara, but it looks like someone else is after Al Seed besides us."

"Look at the shuttles, he was clearing out." Liara pointed then turned to Shepard. "Should we join the fray? We run the risk of being interpreted as enemies."

"Those look like Aria's people. I think we will be safe from their fire. We should make sure that Al Seed is taken care of. Murderous bastard."

Liara smirked at Shepard and they charged down onto the platform that had fallen into gunfire. Initially it took a moment to get their bearings. There was no front for them to defend. Aria's forces were operating a blitz offensive. He saws flashes of their suits when they fired, but vanish quickly after. Shepard gave up on contacting them and proceeded to help clear out the mercs. The battle was fierce; the guns for hire were well trained and did not go down without a fight. Liara and Shepard slowy made their across the maze-like platform. They kept a low profile allowing Aria's forces to draw the majority of the enemy gunfire. A small explosion echoed to their left and the two squadmates fell to their sides. There were explosives in some of the cargo. A quick glance between allowed the exchange of the same thought – _shit_. They picked up the pace, taking a more aggressive stance. They rounded a large set of crates to see four of Al Seed's men back to back watching for Aria's cloak and dagger attackers. One fired at Liara catching her off guard. Her heavy pistol was knocked from her hands. As Shepard took out the gunman the other three rounded on him. He tried to grab Liara who'd fallen to one knee and move back behind cover. She raised her arm violently, eyes an inky black, and the three men flung into the air careening off the platform.

"Liara, are you alright?"

She took a deep breath. "I am fine Shepard. Let's press on - we are almost there."

When they slide into cover near the entrance to the warehouse, both had a few crapes and grazes, but had faired overall well. The shadowy Asari from Aria appeared to be unharmed as they still fought the mercs with hit a run tactics amongst the maze of cargo dotting the platform.

Shepard reached the door and jumped to the side as a blast hit the ground next to him. A glance up revealed a gunman hanging from the window of the warehouse above. Before Shepard could raise his rifle the man cried out and fell down towards him. Shepard lunged to the side to avoid the mass of turian that fell from above. He looked up to see a figure standing on a massive piece of cargo. The man jumped, completely a flip mid-air and landed before Shepard. He extended his hand and a devilish smile expanded across his face.

"Commander Shepard, an honor."

Shepard took his hand and was pulled to his feet.

"I imagine Al Seed was your person of interest today?" His gaze lingered on Liara who looked stunned at the sight of the young handsome mercenary.

"Thought as much. My team just contacted me, he made his escape before we even breached the warehouse. I'd suggest leaving soon before the replacement mercs arrive. I am sure Al Seed called them in as he left."

The man nodded to them both, turned and disappearing into the maze of boxes.

Shepard, almost looking as stunned as Liara turned to his companion.

"Was that…..a _male_ Asari, Liara?"


End file.
